She Pleas, He Asks
by SilentLuver
Summary: I'd like to believe that maybe someday I'll be over him, that I'll wake up one morning and not miss him anymore


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

_**Summary: **__I'd like to believe that maybe someday I'll be over him, that I'll wake up one morning and not miss him anymore_

**She Pleas, He Asks  
**

_ There's always going to be that one person you wish you could be with _

_even after knowing that person doesn't want to be with you._

_Please look at me!_

_**I already do.**_

_Please don't leave me!_

_**But I have to go.**_

_Please stay with me!_

_**I'll come back for you.**_

_Why do you hurt me so?_

_**It's not what I wanted.**_

_I love you!_

"He's back!"

Sakura blinked.

Sakura knew that very well. It was the very reason why she busied herself with work; begging the Lady Hokage for any mission, training with various people and working overtime in the hospital. Tsunade, understand why Sakura is overexerting herself, complied with her apprentice's requests.

Anything would do.

She just needed a reason to avoid team 7; a reason to avoid _him._

"You can't hide from him forever"

Sakura's gaze went down; taking more interest on a small pebble than to her former teacher. She knows she can't hide from him forever, but she can try her futile attempts to avoid him, right?

"I'll enjoy it while it lasts, I suppose" came her reply.

The silver-haired man blinked. "Are you having fun with your game of hide and seek with him?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura let out a sarcastic laugh; "It's not really hide and seek when one does the hiding with no one else there to seek".

Kakashi glanced at Sakura. Her gaze never moved from the pebble. The two remained quiet; neither of them daring to break the silence.

"Why? Kakashi decided to break the silence.

Sakura blinked, looked at him with slight confusion.

"Why are you avoiding him so much?"

Sakura closed her eyes, thinking whether to answer or not. Kakashi's face remained neutral and unfazed.

"Because he was my everything." she deadpanned.

He then turned to her; asking a silent question, waiting for her to continue.

"When he left, I was left with nothing" he could tell she was having an internal battle; holding back the tears that were threatening to spill "I'm afraid that when I see him, I'll offer everything to him all over again. I don't want to loose everything I worked so hard for".

Kakashi then gave a sad smile, evident even with his mask on. She didn't see though, her attention was unmoved from the tiny pebble. His former student grew to be such a strong kunoichi. But he can see through her façade. Somewhere behind those strong high walls she built is the fragile little girl she always was. And they both knew that the protection she had on her heart will crumble with the sight of _him._

"Give up on him" he said.

"Giving up is a sign of weakness" she replied.

"Giving up doesn't always imply that you are weak" tears then started to fall from her viridian eyes "sometimes, it means you are strong enough to let go"

"I can't. I don't think I can" she sobbed "It's so hard to"

_**Why can't you understand?**_

_Because you simply don't let me_

_**Why can't you see?**_

_Because you won't show me anything_

_**Why can't you notice it?**_

_Because you hide it_

_**Tell me why**_

_I can't, I know nothing…_

_**I want to know why**_

_I do as well _

_**Why won't you realize my feelings?**_

"I think she's avoiding you"

Sasuke's face remained blank as always.

"Did you ever try looking for her?" Naruto questioned, waiting to see a reaction from him onyx featured friend, however, he remained the same; his face still blank.

"Don't you care at all!" the blond asked with all hope within his fiber to squeeze out even a little tiny bit of affection from his rival. But alas, the man still remained stoic; his expression still remains unaffected and unreadable.

Naruto sighed; his eyes saddened and averted to the ground "You're hurting her deeply"

"I know" Sasuke finally answered.

"That's it!" the blonde snapped "You're hurting her, torturing her upon hearing your name, and that's all you can say?"

Sasuke grunted.

"She's right, ne teme?" Naruto continued, not caring whether the other listened or not "she really means nothing to you".

"Don't you dare speak of what you do not know off" Naruto turned to his friend; surprised with his sudden reaction. "Everyone sees who I appear to be, but only a few people know the real me, and apparently, you're not one of them" Sasuke glared at the blond "you only see what I choose to show, you know nothing of what I feel".

Naruto blinked, confused of what took place. Thinking of what his best friend said, realization struck Naruto "Sasuke, you bastard, don't tell me…"

Unexpectedly, he was right.

Sasuke actually…

_I'm begging you, please don't!_

_**Why are you saying this?**_

_Please don't hurt me anymore!_

_**Why do you even think I purposely hurt you?**_

_Please don't leave me, not again!_

_**Why can't you see I'm here to stay?**_

_Please don't do this to me!_

_**Why do you this to yourself?**_

_Please don't hate me!_

_**Why can you not see that I do not hate you at all?**_

"He loves you!"

Sakura blinked, sighed and looked at her crazy blond idiot of a friend who claims that the great cold-hearted bastard is in love with her. Surely, the world has reached its peak and is coming to an end if something impossible like that were to happen.

Seriously, Uchiha Sasuke, the power-crazed avenger who almost ruined his life by following the path of revenge, in love with her is something that never crossed her mind.

Because it was impossible

It's something that will never ever happen, right?

Because there is absolutely no way for her to have the slightest affection from him, right?

"No, he doesn't".

Sasuke winced. Naruto frowned; slightly annoyed "I swear to whatever god there is, the bastard loves you, Sakura-chan!"

And then there was silence. No audible sound came from either of the two; nothing could be heard, just familiar footsteps walking away that the two didn't bother noticing.

_It's not easy to let go of that person _

_because part of you will be in love with that person for the rest of your life, _

_but you do so because you simply have to._

Sasuke was walking around the village; it seemed nicer, somewhat peaceful like the time before he left. With a lot of things in mind, he continued his stroll; leading himself to the bridge where team 7 used to regularly meet. He stopped for awhile, remembering what he just heard.

"_He loves you!"_

He recently overheard his annoying best friend try to expose of his feeling to the lovely Sakura. He couldn't decide whether to pummel him to death for revealing his only secret or to treat him to ramen for the rest of his life for being such a good pal. He decided to think about it later on and listen to Sakura's reply; hoping that she would believe Naruto like she always did.

"_No, he doesn't"_

With clenched fists, he walked away after those words escaped her lips. His face remained stoic, emotionless even. But only one can guess what an Uchiha Sasuke is really thinking but at that moment, he felt pain.

'So I guess this is payback for everything I did' he thought to himself as he walked away;

* * *

"Why did you give up on everything?"

Sakura remained silent.

"Are you over him?"

Sakura absent mindedly shook her head.

"Then why?"

She rubbed her temples "Because I'd like to believe that maybe someday I'll be over him" she then turned to Naruto "that I'll wake up one morning and not miss him anymore".

Naruto stayed quiet; realizing she couldn't take anymore.

"That I'll finally understand that when he broke my heart it was for a reason" she continued "a reason I just don't understand yet... but maybe soon, and when I do realize, I'll know without a doubt that he messed up and not me…"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto gave her a sad smile "I see it in your eyes that you want him" Sakura stared back, tears spilling "I know that you need him and I can tell by the look on your face that you still care"

"But I hate him for doing this to me" she sobbed.

"Sakura-chan, somewhere in your heart, you wish he was there" He turned away "the reason you hate him was for making you love him".

* * *

"Sasuke-kun"

His face was the same as always, stoic as it could ever get.

"I didn't expect to see you here" Sakura gave him a beautiful sad smile "You did, after all, leave me here".

But like always, he remained silent.

"I hate you" she said.

"I know" he replied.

"Why do I even bother?" she then sat beside him "I have every right to hate you"

"Then just do so"

Sakura blinked. And again, there was a pregnant silence. She remained still; looking at everything but him. "I can't"

Sasuke, too, remained still and stiff, never turning to his teammate.

_-drop-_

His eyes slightly widened upon hearing it, but he remained his composed self

"Because whenever I feel like I'm okay with letting you go" she said; trying to keep herself from crying "there's always something there to remind me of a reason why I shouldn't"

Sasuke stared at her, not knowing what to say or do so he remained quiet.

"I love you still"

And then he kissed her.

_Please love me!_

_**I already do. Won't you stay with me forever?**_

_Of course, because you know I want to be with you._

* * *

**A/n: **Tried to make it better, but I dunno. Lemme hear your thoughts~ :DD_  
_


End file.
